towerofgodfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Garam Zahard
Garam Zahard (가람 자하드, Gahrahm Jahad, "Garam Zahard"), also referred to as Hermit in the North City of the 43rd Floor, is a Princess of Zahard and the owner of the Blue August and Indigo July. History She was chosen to become a Princess long ago and eventually bestowed with the Blue August in recognition of her abilities. Another girl from her family was also chosen and given a 13 Month Series: Yuram Zahard. They were from the same birth Family, and the fact that they share generation names (same character in their given name, its placement switches depending on the odd or even generation) means they come from the same generation: 유람 (Yuram) and 가람 (Garam).About Korean names Reflecting back on those days she says things were chaotic among princesses and it had turned into a fierce competition that caused the murder of many of her sisters. When it seemed like things would never change, Enne Zahard became a princess and was given the Colorless December. Garam admired her strength and believed she would be the one to put an end to the strife among them. She also briefly fought Adori Zahard who hadn't even been a ranker for more than 100 years and still managed to overwhelm her. However, to Garam's distraught Enne started to change and attacked everyone from the Zahard family who crossed her path. People started to say she had gone mad and all possibility of her ending the feud among princesses was lost. Eventually, Garam Zahard killed Yuram Zahard and seized the Indigo July. Rumours started to spread that Enne Zahard was connected to this incident. Some days later, both Garam Zahard and Enne Zahard disappeared. They became well known High Rankers after this incident. Garam Zahard was given the sobriquet of Mako Shark and Enne Zahard was given the sobriquet of Great White Shark. The fights between Princesses didn't cause problems (even when they killed each other), but their disappearance, both in the possession of two of the 13 Month Series, was a serious matter, so Zahard issued orders to catch them both quickly. Garam Zahard was sane and was able to hide herself.Enne Zahard's character profile (SIU's blog) Translated version But Enne Zahard was caught and imprisoned in a mysterious labyrinth. Hearing this and refusing to believe she had gone mad, Garam risked her life to break in the prison and meet her. There she was told about Zahard's secrets. She learned just how pointless the fights to collect the 13 Month Series were, since Zahard had no intention of getting married and had in fact manipulated the first Princesses into killing each other. Although Garam didn't believe Enne at first, she was told to look for the pocket of Arlen Grace that Enne had hidden away. With it she was able to confirm what she had been told. She hid herself again on the 43rd Floor (as the Floor is without a Guardian).Tower Setting Blog Post Translation on bato.to There she looked after Anak Zahard for a while.GoDai: Requested Translations Kun's Team, Anak and Andorthy She was later shown to still be living there.Vol.2 Ch.237: 43F - Hell Train: The Floor of Death (6) Appearance and Personality Like any other Princess of Zahard, she is a very attractive woman. Her hair is colored in a gradient of light grey to blue with some golden bangs. Her eyes are also blue. She uses a purple nail varnish. She wears a light grey coat over a deep blue skirt or dress. She uses black tights and blue shoes. She is shown to have hated what the Princesses of Zahard had become by the time she joined and thought that Enne was to be their salvation. Obviously, she was disappointed when she went insane and was locked away. Still, she didn't believe the official version and sought her out to find out what happened. Because of this she became very knowledgeable about what the Zahard Empire keeps in utmost secrecy.Vol.2 Ch.239: 43F - Hell Train: The Floor of Death (8) Image Gallery Tower of God: Part 2 - The Hell Train The Floor of Death Through the Eye Monster she learned of Baam's arrival to the Floor of Death and decided to speak to him. She arrived in Manyleg and pointed out that Baam was rather cute and didn't resemble Urek Mazino. Garam took Baam with her to talk to him in private, where she told him he could ask her about anything he wanted to know. She introduced herself as a traitor to the Zahard Family and disclosed information regarding both her and Baam's heritage and past. Still, she didn't tell him everything she knew. Powers and Abilities Her ability as a Princess of Zahard was recognized with the bestowing of the Blue August, moreover after her killing of Yuram Zahard she obtained the Indigo July. Upon her disappearance she became a High Ranker and was able to hide herself for many years from the Zahard family. David Hockney deems her the most powerful person he's ever met.Vol.2 Ch.238: 43F - Hell Train: The Floor of Death (7) Notes and Trivia *She is well known for being the latest person to own two of 13 Month Series simultaneously,Vol.2 Ch.00: – Season 2 Prologue until Yuri Zahard obtained the Green April. *It is rumoured that Urek Mazino has a crush on Garam Zahard, but that she hates him. Of course, this is not actually confirmed.Urek Mazino's character profile (SIU's blog) Translated version She does think he's a fool though. *Her name is an archaic word for river in Korean.Cletus Kasady's comment on bato.to *She seems to be familiar with Enryu.Random Webtoon Fan on Reddit about Vol.2 Chapter 237 References Navigation es:Garam Zahard it:Garam Zahard Category:Characters Category:Rankers Category:High Rankers Category:Princesses